User talk:Eusstass
Re: Volum template As you wish. I'm not going further than this. 01:02, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Hey man, I just wanted to say, thank you very much for all of the edits you've made so far onto this Wikia. It certainly means a lot that you're so active on here, since I'm usually the one that's most active on here and the edits you've made have been great. Anyway I hope you continue to keep up the great work you've done so far and again thank you. RumbleXRumble (talk) 12:35, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Believe me when I saw I can completely understand how you feel about doing edits on here. When I first started out I made a lot of tiny edits and worked my way up to writing summaries as well... not the best mind you, but hopefully I've gotten better over time! Haha~ and you're welcome. RumbleXRumble (talk) 12:53, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Colored Manga Good job on the colored manga panels! I am glad to see Tserried in color. Where did you get them? 17:10,7/9/2017 Re:Canon Hair Color Very well, I'll remove the information of the hair and eye on the princes. Might as well remove the ones on the DC Expedition team as well. RumbleXRumble (talk) 12:19, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Re:Spoilers You're right, my apologies. RumbleXRumble (talk) 14:20, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Chapter Notes Just wanted to know, in case the Manga goes on hiatus again and you finish writing all of the chapter notes to all of the currently released chapters and other things relating to the current arc, will you start working on the Hunter Exam arc chapter notes, etc. or will you just primarily focus on the ones to the current arc? RumbleXRumble (talk) 01:48, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Great to hear. RumbleXRumble (talk) 02:12, July 22, 2017 (UTC) New page By the sounds of it I believe they're separate agencies, though unless it's a typo or a mistranslated word on Viz's part that they corrected in a later part and will provide the right translation in the volume book. But more to the point, I'd wait for more information just to have full clarification of what's what. Humble × Humble (talk) 01:36, August 22, 2017 (UTC) That seems to be for the best. Humble × Humble (talk) 01:48, August 22, 2017 (UTC) The hour is late, but... I am a bit late, but welcome to the wiki, and thank you immensely for your contributions. This arc is developing into a massive one, and you are handling it wonderfully, making everyone else's workload much lighter. Thank you. Martialmaniac (talk) 10:31, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Kakin Bodyguard vs Personal Soldier Wow! Your template looks so much cleaner than mine! XD I've always failed keeping up with the bodyguards and who they are working for. Yes, we could call them Private Bodyguards instead of Pro Hunters. Once we receive a feedback from Rum, we could start using the template. Thanks very much, Eusstass! 10:06,8/26/2017 Glasses guy Hiya! Rumble told me you have some ideas on how to name the page for the glasses guy working for V5 (now V6). Can I ask you what they are? I don't know if you have access to the official translation, but according to it, his position is "Deputy Secretary", although Viz elided the name of the agency. Martialmaniac (talk) 01:39, September 20, 2017 (UTC) As a placeholder name, "IPA Deputy Secretary" sounds excellent. Since it's shortened to an acronym, we can also explain what organization he's working for without repeating its name (bonus points because it sounds a bit like "EPA"). However, since there is no official translation of the agency's name, I'd stick with whatever's closer to the meaning of the kanji. Can you vouch for the accuracy of those two translations, or should I ask a Japanese speaker to check both version? Could you also paste the two sets of kanji in your reply, and/or tell what what site you use for the raws? Thank you in advance, and also for your ongoing contributions to the wiki. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:02, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Thank you very much! The problem is I can't find them with a Google search. Do you know which term do they use in chapters 340 and 341? Going by the unofficial translation, it seems both use the latter version you listed. In fact, doesn't chapter 340 (through Curly) establish the two agencies are in fact two different things? And in chapter 341, is it possible glasses guy's predecessor/supervisor is saying that the environmental agency, which glasses guy is the leader of, must coordinate the travel agencies? I'll see if I can ask a Japanese speaker right away, thanks for all the help. Martialmaniac (talk) 11:38, September 22, 2017 (UTC) I'm still waiting for a third opinion, but as of right now, it seems there are two different terms because there are two different agencies. I'll inform you as soon as I get a definite translation. Martialmaniac (talk) 12:04, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Sadly, the speaker I hoped would provide the answer has not replied yet (you can see the thread I made here, someone else has responded with the raws but I don't know them well). For the moment, going by what we know, I would say the two agencies are distinct: *The International Environmental Permit Agency (国際環境許可庁, kokusai kankyō kyoka-chō), translated by Viz as International Environmental Agency (344) coordinates the IVPA agencies and it should be the on glasses guy is working for, since he's told to do just that (341). So we could name him the IEPA Deputy Secretary. Also, it's the agency in whose base are stored the 5 GC's victims (344). *The International Voyage Permit Agency (国際渡航許可庁, kokusai tokō kyoka-chō), translated by Viz as Restricted Voyage Agency (341) and International Permit Agency (359), is an agency under the control of of V5 (340). There is one in each continent (340, 341). Glasses guy coordinates all of them through his own agency (341). Also, the head of all 5 agencies (or one of the 5 leaders?) is an official survivor of the DC (359). To piece this info together, I compared the Viz and unofficial translations and used the info from the raws you gave me. I'm far from 100% sure I'm correct, but this seems to be the most reasonable scenario now. So I'd say we go for it; if we're wrong, someone will correct us later on, it might be easier to get confirmation that way. The first thing I'd do is create an article for each agency, and only later one for the IEPA guy. Since that's what we always done, though, we should use the Viz translations for the titles, and report the exact meaning in a parenthesis. So the three pages would be named: #International Environmental Agency #Restricted Voyage Agency ''or ''International Permit Agency (which one do you prefer?) #IEA Deputy Secretary What do you think? Martialmaniac (talk) 01:07, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back pal, the wikia sure did miss you. Humble × Humble (talk) 03:23, December 19, 2017 (UTC) IEADS Hi Eustass, welcome back! By chance I saw you uploaded this picture; would you happen to have a color scan of this character for his page? Or should I just crop a "portrait" picture from that image? Thanks in advance. Martialmaniac (talk) 10:33, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Wow, thanks! Martialmaniac (talk) 14:53, December 19, 2017 (UTC) RE: Provisional Hunters Sorry, exams are coming up, so I won't address everything you said, but it shouldn't be necessary. The reason I listed many (not all) the known bodyguards as Provisional Hunters is chapter 348. In it, Theta confirms that Benjamin's and Tyson's guards did not attend the exam, while all of Luzurus's failed it. Since she only mentioned the latter's guards when asked who failed, it should mean that all the other princes' bodyguards did, in fact, pass the exam, which makes them Provisional Hunters. Kurapika's phrasing in chapter 358 was ambiguous, so I did not count any of the handmaidens or the Queens' heads of security as Provisional Hunters. Martialmaniac (talk) 11:04, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Wait, do we know Tserriednich has more bodyguards than those 5? I agree it would make sense, but when have we seen them? Martialmaniac (talk) 13:24, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the reference, I didn't notice that. I won't be able to go through all of them until the 12th, do you want to start by yourself, or would you prefer to wait? Martialmaniac (talk) 15:30, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Thank you very much. Do you think we should add unnamed bodyguards (such as the two you linked before) to the Royal Bodyguards template? We (by which I mean someone else) did that with Benjamin's guards... Martialmaniac (talk) 18:22, January 8, 2018 (UTC) That's some astounding organization. All the kudos to you! And what do you think about making a template for Provisional Hunters? Right now we'd only have to add 5. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:32, January 8, 2018 (UTC) RE: Agency I have the same problem. I'll go through the conversation again and see what I can put together, then we can compare our conclusion. i'll wait for your reply then. Thank you so much for your hard work! Martialmaniac (talk) 19:47, February 10, 2018 (UTC) We can continue here, if you prefer. In any case, I'm downloading your image. Due to wiki policies, I'd use the Viz names for the agencies, but definitely specify their literal meaning at the top of the page. As for the IEA, I still think it's its own agency, but I at this point I have no way to support my claim, so I do agree we can make only one page for all three agencies. Which one would you prefer to name the article after? IEA, IPA or FTPA? Or should we just make a page titled "International Agencies" in which we talk about all three, and say they could be the same thing? Also, as usual: I am utterly astounded. the amount of research and effort, the quality of the presentation... not since the omnipresent Rumble have I seen such an amazing contributor, and you only just started. Thank you so much for all you're doing - and if I thank you, it's not out of superiority, but only because I can make a comparison between the wiki before and after you XD Martialmaniac (talk) 23:01, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I would keep the RVAs as their own page. As for the other page - IPA or International Associations - how about we ask the admins? Martialmaniac (talk) 22:29, February 15, 2018 (UTC) If you are referring to the pages of the Deputy Secretary and the Manager, I guess it depends on what we do about the agencies. And yes, I'll leave a message on Rumble's page. Do you happen to have a list of the agencies names with the Viz translation, kanji, kana and literal translation? Martialmaniac (talk) 16:46, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Greetings~! My thoughts are that a single page should be created that details what the 3 are and how they correlate together. If at all really, but yeah. Anyway keep up the good work guys! Humble × Humble (talk) 20:51, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Holy sheez, I didn't mean you had to do everything by yourself, I am so, so sorry if that is the impression I gave you! Immense congrats for the edits, though. Martialmaniac (talk) 10:54, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Bodyguards Sure go right ahead with both of your ideas I trust you and your ideas. Humble × Humble (talk) 13:10, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Just wanted to ask you about how you came across the information on which spy bodyguard belonged to each respective Queen. And where did you come across the name for one of the bodyguard named Yuuta? Humble × Humble (talk) 00:05, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Choice 2 would be best, I think. Humble × Humble (talk) 12:02, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Photo Request Hi, Eusstass! I was wondering if you have access to the photo on the right, still colored but without the text? Thank you very much! 16:36,3/1/2018 Thanks for the links, mate!! 03:43,3/3/2018 "Portor" romanization Hi Eusstass, a very quick question, I promise: which do you think is the most correct romanization for Feitan's surname, ポートオ? It's weird it ends in "オ" instead of a "ー", and so I thought "Pōtoo" might be better than "Pōtō", but I wanted to hear a third opinion before changing it. Martialmaniac (talk) 02:04, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. Pretty much everyone I asked had a slight preference for "Pōtoo" or "Pōto'o". Between the two, which one should we use, if we make the change? Martialmaniac (talk) 12:19, March 19, 2018 (UTC)